


This couldn't be any cornea

by raddad



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raddad/pseuds/raddad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta jerks off with an eye???</p>
            </blockquote>





	This couldn't be any cornea

**Author's Note:**

> Request I will write anything  
> This is awful.

Uta grips the eye firmly in his hand, "y'know... You make me feel something."   
On a closer inspection he notices hints of green in the iris he thought was completely brown, "truly beautiful."   
He holds it in front of his face and lets out a long huff.   
"Is this weird?"   
Without a second thought, he presses the cold, stolen eye to his needy lips. His breath hitches as he slides his tongue across the cornea. A moan is involuntarily pulled from him. Now panicking, he sets the eye onto the table.   
He looks away and covers his face, clearly embarrassed that he got so excited over kissing an eye, "... I'm just lonely."   
Uta groans, throwing his head back. He peeks through his fingers; the eye was mocking him, challenging him. He snorts. The need was eating at him, becoming almost too much to handle but his nerves were keeping him from acting out his desire. After a few breaths and a small pep talk, he slides his pants and his boxers down just enough to expose his arousal.   
Picking up the eye again, he scoffs, "I'm going to put you in your place."  
He pokes the side of his shaft with his index finger and shudders at the bolt of shock that was sent through him. As he closes his eyes he presses the eye to the tip of his erection. The feeling of something else touching him ripped a long, lustful moan from deep within him.   
"F-Fuck,"  
The male twists the eye, trying to keep his hips from jerking forward. Biting his lip to keep quiet, he gradually increased the speed of his hand's movements. Moving his attention to the rest of his arousal, he runs the hazel eye up the side of his cock.   
"Nnnn feels.. Good, I-I want more,"  
Uta wraps his fingers eagerly around himself; the eye sitting loosely between his sweaty palm and his shaft. The blanket of silence in the room was slowly disturbed as the sound of whines, whimpers and moans took over.   
"A-Ah!"  
He moves his hand desperately, hoping to reach his climax. The eyeball rubbing against the bare, sensitive skin is driving him insane; making him grow more and more impatient with each passing second.  
"Fuck, just cum already..."  
A low growl emerges from his throat; his hips bucking forward. Uta feels himself twitch against the palm of his hand so he pushes the pad of his thumb against the head of his penis. Another long - rather pathetic - moan is pulled from him as the movements of his hand become uneven and desperate. He is reaching his limit.   
A sweet numbness started to pool between his legs and his head started to spin. It only took a few more strokes before he was sent over the edge, continuing to rub the eye against himself until his climax ended.   
Uta slumps over in his chair, resting his head on his desk, taking a moment before cleaning himself up. He places the eye on the table. When his breathing steadied, he grabbed a tissue to wipe up the mess he made then lazily pulls up his pants.   
The eye had been squished a bit during the act; the pupil looks bug eyed and the iris was now warped. Uta frowns. How could have he destroyed something so pretty?   
"Not much point in letting you go to waste,"  
With a shrug he plops the eye into his mouth.


End file.
